This invention relates to rotary mechanisms and, more specifically, to slant axis rotary mechanisms for use as engines, compressors, pumps, or the like.
Slant axis rotary mechanisms include an angularly offset portion in their shaft disposed within an operating chamber. A rotor is conventionally journalled on the angularly offset portion as is well known.
In order to assemble the rotor on the shaft, it is necessary to either split the shaft or the rotor. When the shaft is split, the same is seriously weakened thereby diminishing the capacity of the mechanism.
Heretofore, when the second approach is taken, namely, the splitting of the rotor, the rotor has been left largely in one piece with the split being made at a relatively small diameter. In effect, the rotor is held assembled to the shaft by a large diameter nut. This approach is not altogether satisfactory in that large loads are imposed on the point of connection, normally threads, which loads are cyclic in nature and therefore conducive to fatigue failure.